


Brand New Demon

by dirtyclaws



Series: So Some Demons Walk Into A Bar [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blood and Gore, Demons, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyclaws/pseuds/dirtyclaws
Summary: So Akali got turned into a demon. But what exactly does she eat?





	Brand New Demon

**Author's Note:**

> a short blurb between the next part of this series

Within hours of becoming, Akali was feeling hungry.   
  
It was a very odd kind of hunger, that she had difficulty describing. Like thirst and hunger combined into something that settled in her chest, curling uncomfortably. She knew, instinctually, no amount of human substances would fix it. For once, she had a problem that couldn't be made better by spicy ramyun.

 

Evelynn and Ahri had reassured her it was perfectly normal. She just needed to feed and it would square itself away until she had to again. They also warned her that it was twenty times worse and more volatile right now, in the beginning stages. If she didn't keep herself fed, it could lead to some very risky situations. Like maybe trying to feed off of her roommates situations.   
  
"It can creep up on you, too." Ahri had lectured. It was one of the few times their gumiho wasn't flirtatious or joking in any way. "If it does - no matter what time of day it is or what we're doing - get me or Evelynn and we'll help."

 

It was a quick conclusion that they should go out that night and find Akali something (well... someone) to eat. Which led to her, leaning on Evelynn's car in front of what was possibly the seediest bar she'd ever seen. And that was definitely saying something.

 

“What do I even do?” Akali huffed, crossing her arms.

 

Evelynn laughed. “You follow where your instincts lead you, Rogue. You’ll find what you’re looking for, and we can work together to fix out the specifics.” She leaned in to peck Akali, and Akali pulled on her hips, deepening the kiss. Evelynn made a surprised noise in the back of her throat before relaxing, boxing Akali in with her arms against the hood of the car. After a few seconds she leaned away, her rogue whining in protest. “Later, doll. Let’s find someone first.”

 

.

 

They chose a couch towards the middle, with a open view of the dance floor and bar. Akali wraps an arm around her and pulls Eve down on her lap, Eve leaning back against her shoulder and resting her hands on top of Akali’s. She tilts her head to speak to Akali, lips brushing her ear. “Which ones attract you?”

 

Akali scanned the bar first. Mostly empty, one or two people drinking alone. The dance floor is much more varied, and slowly she begins sifting through them. She lists the ones that attract her the most off to Evelynn. A small knot of people grinding against one another. A couple making out on a couch across the floor from them. A woman flirting with her partner on the couch. Suddenly, a specific draw catches her attention, and she follows it until her eyes light on a man, staring at her and Evelynn. Without breaking her gaze, she leans closer to Eve. “Him.”

 

Eve’s eyes follow along until she sees him too, and she snorts. “Of everyone in this bar, you choose the one who’s staring at us like we’re slabs of meat?” She giggled. “Excellent choice. Go into the side alley and wait for me.”

 

Akali leaned back and looked down at Eve, frowning. “Why can’t I just get him myself?”

 

“Because you’re young and you’ve never done this before, and we have no idea how exactly you feed.” Akali started pouting and Eve pecked her on the nose affectionately. “Baby steps, darling. This is going to be intense enough for you.”

 

Evelynn untangled herself, heading across the floor. Akali watched the both of them flirt, and tried to ignore the jealousy unfurling in her chest. He leaned forward to touch her knee and Akali growled, throwing herself up off the couch and striding quickly towards the door. The fresh, cold air didn’t do much to clear her mind as she rounded the corner of the building, waiting impatiently. 

 

Her jealousy wasn’t directed towards Evelynn, more so at the man for touching what was hers. Her rational side even knew that it wasn’t the man’s fault. Evelynn charmed with more than just her appearance and words. She entranced, a deadly flower drawing her prey in before the inevitable trap.

 

At the moment, she didn’t give much of a damn for what her rational mind said.

 

Her head snapped up from the sound of the door swinging open and laughing voices, one male and one belonging to Evelynn. Akali watched them round the corner and felt herself flicker, fangs and horns growing out as her claws sharpened. The man didn’t notice, too wrapped up in Evelynn to notice the demon standing in front of him. By the time he did, it was too late. Evelynn pushed him towards Akali, teeth flashing as she grinned. “Go wild, darling.”

 

Akali didn’t know what she was doing until she had the man up by his throat, one hand wrapped around his throat. Without hesitating she leaned it, took his throat in her teeth, and pulled. He choked as she ripped it out, blood dripping down his chin and onto her chest. Her other hand cut into his chest, claws finding his sternum and pulling it out. She reached in once again, fist finding his heart and pulling it out.

 

Prize found, she started eating it rapidly, smooth flesh sliding down. Without seconds it was finished, dropping the man’s body without ceremony. Blood dripped down her chin and chest, and her forearms were covered. It was splattered across the concrete and on the wall she’d been holding him up against. 

 

“Quite the messy eater, Rogue.” Her eyes shifted to Evelynn. The diva had her weight shifted to one leg, cigarette in hand, silhouetted by the street lamps beyond them. Her eyes traveled up and down the length of Akali’s body and she took another puff of her cigarette, amused. “You are not getting in my car like that.”

 

Akali has time to grin and open her mouth for a retort before passing out on the sidewalk.

 

.

 

Evelynn darted forward to catch Akali, looping one arm around her with a sigh and dragging her back to the car. She can't say she wasn't expecting it; first feedings were always intense. But getting blood in her car? “You're lucky you're cute,” she grumbled as she tucked the unconscious Akali into the passenger seat and fastened her seat belt. She took another drag of her cigarette before tossing it to the asphalt and sliding into the driver's seat.

 

It was a quick ride back to their apartment, and within ten minutes she was dragging Akali into their apartment. Kai'sa gasped when she saw the blood, rushing forward in a panic. “Is it-”

 

Evelynn chuckled. “No, not hers. Could you take her, Bokkie? Just tuck her into my bed, the sheets are red for a reason.” Kai'sa nodded, pulling Akali off of Eve's shoulders and letting her straighten herself up. 

 

While Kai'sa tucked Akali into bed, Evelynn wandered into the living room. Ahri looked up from the couch, a bowl of popcorn in her lap. "You're back early. Was everything okay?"    
  
Evelynn nodded, taking a seat on the couch and spreading her arms along the back so she could lightly scratch Ahri's ears. "It did. But she's a... rather messy eater." Evelynn grinned crookedly. "She was attracted towards lust, at first. But when we lured someone out, she tore his heart out and ate it." The image of Akali's cyan tongue running over her teeth, blood covering her clawed forearms, played in Evelynn's mind and she smiled. "It was rather attractive."

 

Ahri snorted. "Of course you'd say that."    
  
Kai'sa returned and immediately made a beeline for the kitchen sink, washing blood off her shoulders and tank top. "What did you two do? She's covered in it!" She talked as she scrubbed at a stubborn spot in her tanktop, glaring at Evelynn exasperatedly.   
  
Evelynn shrugged. "She ripped a man's heart out and ate it."   
  
Kai'sa groaned. "I don't know if I'm too used to you guys, or if I just don't have the energy to process that. But we're watching Jackie Chan tonight regardless." She gave up on trying to scrub blood out of the fabric and jumped over the couch, landing on the other side of Evelynn. Evelynn curled her remaining arm around the girl's shoulders, pulling her in close.

 

The rest of the night was spent in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> bad ending but w/e also disclaimer. smoking is bad and you shouldn't do it at all.


End file.
